This invention relates to carry bags for use with all terrain vehicles and is intended to provide effective protection for articles placed in bags that are removably attached to the rear racks of such vehicles.
Various carry bags have been proposed in the past for holding articles on the racks of all terrain vehicles. Because of the manner in which said vehicles are used it is very important that bags used must provide maximum protection against the entrance of dust and moisture into the bag interiors. Usually, the bags used in the past have included front, back, sides and end walls covered by a flap that is buckled or otherwise secured in a closed position and that is released and pivoted to an open position to allow access to the interior of the bag. Alternatively, the usual bags may include a zipper that is curved around the front and end walls adjacent a top opening of the bag and that secures a top cover of the bag to a bag body. Access to the interior of the alternate bag is achieved by unzipping the top from the front and end walls and lifting the top cover.
It has been found that with bags as heretofore described dust and moisture gets into the bags and the contents of the bags can be damaged. Furthermore, the zippers turning corners to extend around the top edge of the bag opening often stick, break and fail at the corners turned by the zippers if the zippers are not protected against the introduction of dust and water.